


A New Home For Them All

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bluepulse, But seriously if you don't like dirty jokes give this a miss, Dirty Jokes lol, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I feel like the jokes become even more X Rated with each chapter I write, M/M, Speedbuggy, Them When They Are Adults, There is some righteousness in this, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Bart and Jaime are looking to get a new house together.It honestly becomes a whole lot more after maybe the first 3 chapters. The plot changes significantly every now and again. I don't even know what this work is anymore lol.This is becoming like a soap opera I add to whenever I get bored lol. This is just full of shenanigans. I honestly don't blame you for wanting to not read on after like Chapter 3 lol. This is sort of like the meme of all my works. But please know I take my other fics completely seriously so feel free to read those.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts).



“Now Bart, please don’t touch anything in the house alright?” Jaime warned as he and his husband stood on the lawn of the last house the pair were visiting for the day.

 

“I promise I won’t touch anything inside the house. Well… maybe except for you.” Bart said grinning cheekily.

 

Jaime rolled his eyes. He knew Bart had been very patient with him as he had spent all day taking them both to open houses. The two of them were looking for their first house. They currently lived in an apartment and they were both craving more living space so they finally decided to do something about it.

 

“Welcome!” a young woman said greeting them at the door to the house.

 

“Hi! I’m Jaime, this is-”

 

“I’m Bart!”

 

Bart was pointing at his chest smiling and Jaime couldn’t help but chuckle at how cute Bart could still be.

 

“Nice to meet you both! I am Marceline. I’ll give you a quick tour of the house, and then you two can discuss the house in private.” she said beaming.

 

Marceline lead the two inside and showed them around. She encouraged questions from the two and Bart had many.

 

Bart’s questions mainly related to the size of the kitchen. The saleswoman found Bart rather entertaining. Obviously she was unaware of why they were after such a large kitchen but she found his obsession with the kitchen entertaining nonetheless.

 

The kitchen was the second to last room in the tour so Bart was extremely ready to see the kitchen.

 

“Wow!” Bart whispered under his breath when Marceline had finally lead them to the kitchen.

 

Marceline beamed and was about to continue speaking when her phone started buzzing. She apologized and excused herself.

 

“It’s massive!” Bart said with excitement before running around at super speed checking out all the cupboards and storage space.

 

Jaime couldn’t help but smile, as Bart’s child-like fascination with the kitchen was endearing.

 

Bart’s smile widened at Jaime before saying, “I want this house, please Jaime can we have this house!”

 

Jaime laughed and responded with, “But don’t you even want to see the bedroom carino?”

 

Bart stopped running around and raised an eyebrow. “I like the way you think!” he responded teasingly. In reality, Jaime had only been brave enough to say that only because he knew they were alone. If Marceline had been standing there he wouldn’t have said it.

 

The two of them decided to continue the tour on their own without Marceline.

 

Bart ran into the bedroom first and Jaime actually ran after him. Bart brought out his inner child like that sometimes.

 

“Crash!” Bart exclaimed as he span around in the middle of the large open room.

 

Jaime even did a little spin too generally amazed by how big the bedroom was.

 

Bart now walked up to Jaime and wrapped him into a hug.

 

“So… this room is definitely big enough for the two of us, and a nice big bed!” Bart stated laughing a bit.

 

Jaime laughed a bit too.

 

“Wait so you would be sleeping in here with me instead of in your beloved kitchen?” Jaime teased.

 

“Well I mean, I guess it depends on what I’m hungry for?” Bart said in an equally as teasing tone earning a blush from Jaime which was the reaction he was hoping for.

 

Bart always took dirty humor further than Jaime was willing too.

 

They shared a laugh and Bart leaned in and kissed his husband to apologize for making him blush.

 

Marceline conveniently returned shortly after the kiss. “Ah there you guys are! Sorry about that! I see you found the bedroom on your own! Well I will leave you two to talk it out in here. I’ll be out in the dining area, so come and find me when you have talked it over.

 

Marceline smiled before leaving the two alone to talk privately which Jaime appreciated.

 

“What do you think of this place Bart?” Jaime asked smiling at him softly.

 

“I love it here! I can see us being very happy here.” Bart responded seriously.

 

“Me too.”

 

“So it’s settled! We will put a deposit down for this house!” Jaime stated allowing his chest to become less tightened at finally knowing their search for a house was over.

 

The two walked out to find Marceline and informed her of their decision. She was very happy and shook both of their hands, thanking them for their business.

 

Jaime and Marceline swapped information and paperwork while Bart walked over to the glass doors behind them to admire the backyard.

 

Jaime surprised Bart when he came over putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Everything okay?” Jaime asked.

 

“Yeh! I just couldn’t help but wonder what we are going to do with such a big backyard!” Bart said smiling.

 

“Yeh it is quite big!” Jaime laughed lightly.

 

“Where have I heard that before?” Bart said nudging Jaime.

 

“Bart!” Jaime snapped with a look of surprise and embarrassment before playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

 

Marceline hadn’t heard. Jaime took a moment to revel in the relief.

 

“Alright let’s go!” Jaime said grabbing Bart’s hand in his own before the pair returned to their apartment.

 

Jaime told Bart that he needed to contact a bank and organize a loan for them and that they also needed to put a deposit down for the house. Bart nodded and eventually lost interest staring out the window at all the new surroundings they would soon become used to seeing.


	2. Chapter 2

“Bart, can you please concentrate on this!” Jaime said exhaustively towards Bart who was taking advantage of the free candy on offer on the desk of the accountant they were currently in a meeting with.

 

Bart looked up from the wrapper he was in the middle of unfurling.

 

“This is serious! We have to make sure we are choosing the right loan for us.” Jaime said rubbing his chin as he spoke.

 

“Jaime! Calm down. Take a deep breath.” Bart said as he placed a hand on Jaime’s leg to infer he was now paying attention.

 

Jaime did as he was told and took a deep breath. As silly as it sounded, Jaime appreciated Bart reminding him to take a deep breath every now and again because he did stress a lot. He envied Bart and his carefree ways at times like this.

 

“Okay. So let me get this straight? You will loan us two hundred thousand dollars for the house and we have twenty years to pay it off with a six percent interest rate?” Bart inquired at the accountant.

 

Jaime looked over at Bart stunned. How had he managed to pay attention when he was eating all that candy? Bart was always surprising Jaime. Even after all these years of being together.

 

“Yes that is correct!” The accountant repeated who was now cringing because of Bart having placed his hand on Jaime’s leg.

 

Jaime had been too busy stressing about numbers to notice the accountant’s expression. But Bart noticed it.

 

“But we were quoted 3% over the phone?” Jaime said disappointed but still remaining polite, still completely oblivious to the accountant’s glare.

 

“Yes but now that I have met you two, and reviewed your circumstances, the rate has gone up.”

 

Bart was fully concentrating now because he knew now that the accountant had doubled their interest rate purely because he was homophobic. Bart had initially let Jaime sort out all the quotes and phone calls as Bart had no interest in it, but there was no way Bart was about to let this stand.

 

Bart removed his hand from Jaime’s leg and placed both of his hands on the table as he stood up pushing his chair backwards. He then folded his arms and stared back at the accountant who felt intimidated so he stood up as well. Jaime was confused as he had no idea what was transpiring, but he became worried when he saw Bart’s facial expression. He knew that look. It meant Bart was pissed off. Usually that look meant trouble.

 

“Me and my husband were quoted 3% on the phone. Your review of us and our circumstances should not have increased the interest rate. I could understand if you had a good reason but you don’t.” Bart said sternly pushing Jaime’s concerned arm that reached out to him to stop him from talking back down to his side gently.

 

“Well, I guess if you don’t like my decision you should go to another bank.” said the accountant before grinning watching Bart get annoyed.

 

“Is that so?” Bart asked. He spun around without warning and left the small office they had been in. Jaime quickly got up to follow Bart unsure of where he was going.

 

“Bart where are you going?” Jaime asked a hint of concern in his voice.

 

“To find the manager of this joint!” Bart said determinedly.

 

Jaime stopped following after him for a second out of confusion. “Why?” he questioned resuming his chase after Bart.

 

“Because that accountant back there is ripping us off just because he is a homophobic jerk!” Bart said without looking at Jaime as he continued searching sternly for a manager title-card on one of the doors. Bart didn’t even see Jaime’s surprised face as he realized that the doubled rate had now made sense as Jaime had been genuinely confused to its unexplained increase until now.

 

As Jaime was about to respond Bart found the manager’s door. Bart knocked on the door and waited a second before barging in anyway.

 

The manager was on the phone and seemed irritated at the interruption but Bart was on a mission. Jaime waited outside unsure of whether to follow Bart in or not. Jaime was more of a goody two shoes and Bart was well, the opposite. Bart loved breaking rules. Jaime decided to wait outside.

 

Bart apologized to the manager for interrupting once he had hung up the phone but got straight to the point about the homophobic accountant. Unfortunately for Bart, the man didn’t seem to care.

 

Jaime was watching through the glass door unable to hear what was being said. But he slouched a bit in embarrassment when Bart was clearly beginning to yell at the man. The man was raising his arms in annoyance which further annoyed Bart. Then Bart said one sentence. And the mans face settled in defeat. He then gestured for Bart to take a seat at his desk. Bart sat down and signed some paperwork.

 

After a few minutes of waiting, Bart came out of the office beaming with a stack of papers.

 

“What happened?” Jaime asked bewildered but also unsure of whether he wanted to know.

 

“I got us the loan!” Bart said before lingering on the next line he spoke which was, “And I got it for us interest free!”

 

Bart grinned impressed with himself. Jaime’s eyes widened.

 

“What? How did you- What did you say- I can’t believe-” Jaime stuttered.

 

“Impressed?” Bart said teasingly leaning in closer to his husband’s face.

 

“Very!” Jaime returned with genuine enthusiasm.

 

“But seriously how did you get him to agree to that?” Jaime asked curiously.

 

“I simply pointed out that I have Bruce Wayne on speed dial and that it might cause somewhat of an issue for this bank to lose one of its major sponsors.”

 

“Wow!” Jaime said through laughter. Bart had courage. Jaime could never have said anything like that to a person of authority. Bart was brave, he fought for right, he was the entire package.

 

“I gotta say… I kind of like this take-charge version of you.” Jaime said grinning at his husband. Jaime let his turned on voice become apparent now to show just how truly impressed he was with his husband.

 

Bart never being one to shy away from Jaime’s advances leaned even closer to whisper, “Well I can show you just how persuasive I can be when we get home.”

 

Jaime now blushed a little. Bart grabbed Jaime by the hand and dragged him out of the bank eager to get home and take advantage of Jaime being in a good, amongst other things, mood.


	3. Chapter 3

Bart and Jaime were in a shopping mall when Jaime got the phone call.

 

Jaime excused himself from their conversation. Bart who was bored standing there, walked over to a pet store window.

 

All the glass cabinets were empty except for one. There was a tiny white Labrador in it. As soon as it saw Bart bending down to peer into the cabinet it ran up to the window to greet him with a bark.

 

“Awww!” Bart cooed. Bart melted at the sight of this adorable puppy. It only took a few seconds for the sadness to seep in. Looking at this dog, wondering how lonely it felt. It reminded Bart how he felt in the past before meeting Jaime. It took all his strength not to start crying outside the window.

 

He distracted himself by pressing his finger against the window and the puppy nuzzled its face against the glass.

 

“Bart!” Jaime yelled excitedly before realizing Bart was no longer standing beside him. “Bart?” he repeated but confused this time. He looked around and spotted him standing up now staring back at him having heard his name.

 

Jaime ran over to him as he was still standing in front of the pet store.

 

“We got the house! It’s officially ours!” Jaime said hugging Bart tightly before he could even respond.

 

“That’s so crash!” Bart responded.

 

“Wait! What’s wrong? You sound kind of… flat?” Jaime pulled Bart back in front of him to make eye contact with those gorgeous green eyes of his.

 

“Don’t get me wrong! I am happy about the house! It’s just seeing this puppy here all alone makes me sad.” Bart gestured towards the cabinet to which Jaime had to kneel down to see. Bart kneeled down too beside him with his hand on Jaime’s back.

 

The dog ran up to the window more excited this time at seeing the two of them. It jumped up and down against the window wagging its tail. The puppy sent little shreds of newspaper covering the cabinet floor tossing about as it danced at the sight of the two.

 

Jaime’s heart shattered seeing the dog all alone. 

 

“It just reminded me of how I felt before I met you.” Bart murmured.

 

Jaime’s heart shattered even more. He leaned over and hugged Bart not even caring who saw.

 

Jaime took a deep breath. “Bart, you were questioning what we could do with that big backyard of ours. Would you like to get this puppy?”

 

“Seriously?” Bart asked with a giant smile across his face. It had only been a minute but he had somehow managed to form a connection with this puppy. He could just feel it. It wasn’t something that he could explain in words.

 

“Sure. I mean it would be nice to have company when either of us is home while the other is away on a mission.” Jaime said knowing that he and Bart both hated being alone when the other was away superhero-ing. They missed each other like crazy. And neither of them were ready to adopt children just yet, he figured a dog would be a good start.

 

Bart and Jaime walked inside the store.

 

The salesman was on the phone.

 

“If no one buys this puppy soon we will have to send him to the pound.” he said with disappointment.

 

“That won’t be necessary!” Jaime cut in interrupting the conversation.

 

The salesman hung up and apologized for having been on the phone.

 

“Are you two interested in the puppy?” he questioned.

 

“Yes!” Bart responded with a slightly raised voice his voice breaking having overheard the comment about sending the dog to the pound.

 

“Oh thank goodness! I have had difficulty finding a home for the little fella.” he responded sadly.

 

“Sounds like we got here just in time.” Jaime said placing a reassuring arm around Bart trying to calm him down seeing he was still upset over the pound comment. They both knew it was a sad but normal part of the pet store business and its operations. 

 

“Well I will get him ready for you guys. And seriously thank you!” he said before walking out the back to grab the necessary paperwork.

 

Bart and Jaime went over to look at the puppy who was now curled up in a ball resting with its eyes closed. They both couldn’t help but swoon at the sight.

 

Bart almost had tears in his eyes. He was still feeling rather emotional about the whole ordeal. Jaime had to give him a hug accompanied by a steady back rub seeing Bart in this state.

 

After they had officially procured the puppy they headed back to their apartment.

 

When they got back they let the puppy out who was so very clearly happy to see them again. He ran between the two not wanting to let either of them be without its affections.

 

Bart and Jaime genuinely couldn’t tell which one of them the puppy loved more. He seemed to love them equally.

 

“So?” Jaime begun. “Have you chosen a name yet?” he directed at Bart.

 

“I was thinking Nathan if you don’t mind.”

 

“I like it.” Jaime said before smiling. He was well aware of the significance of the name and was perfectly fine with honoring Nathaniel’s memory.

 

They shared a hug and the top laid down in between them not wanting to be excluded.

 

They both laughed at the puppy.

 

The next week was long and exhausting but worth it. Bart and Jaime had organised all the moving arrangements and bought a generous amount of supplies for the puppy.

 

Jaime and Bart both slumped down on their couch in the new house. Bart fell asleep on Jaime’s lap who also fell asleep. The puppy was asleep in his dog bed. The three of them all happy in this moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Bart and Jaime hadn’t yet gone grocery shopping to fill their new kitchen. They had just brought over the remaining food they had in their apartment but Bart was keen to fill their new almighty kitchen to the ceiling with food.

 

Jaime was reluctant to go grocery shopping as he knew this would cost them a fortune. Living with Bart always meant the grocery bill was really high but Jaime knew Bart wanted to go overboard this time, well at least, overboard by speedster diet standards.

 

“Ok fine!” Jaime groaned as he finally gave into Bart’s pleading. Jaime didn’t think it was necessary but he knew it meant a lot to Bart to essentially christen their new kitchen by getting truckloads of food.

 

“But I am coming with you because I know what you’re like!” Jaime warned pointing a finger at his husband who lifted both hands innocently.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Bart said with a cheesy grin.

 

Jaime scoffed. Bart usually got a minimum of 2 trolleys worth of groceries. And we’re talking piled up so high that items usually fell off onto the floor. When they had first moved into their old apartment and were first getting into the groove of grocery shopping, Jaime had been embarrassed by the looks of shock from ongoing customers. He had gotten used to it a long time ago but something told him these old feelings were about to resurface.

 

Jaime was deep in thought when he was brought back to reality by Bart who was dragging him eagerly to the car. So eagerly that Jaime almost tripped.

 

Jaime stopped Bart momentarily to grab his wallet and keys. He stared at his wallet for a moment and said a little prayer in his mind knowing this shopping trip was going to cost him big.

 

Bart and Jaime walked into their garage ready to get into the car. But before Jaime could get in the car he was being shoved up against it by Bart who unexpectedly laid a passionate kiss on him.

 

Jaime groaned as it was a pleasurable kiss and then looked at Bart with surprise when he pulled away.

 

“What was that for?” Jaime asked raising an eyebrow sensing that there was likely an ulterior motive.

 

Bart lifted up the car keys which he had managed to sneak out of Jaime’s pocket when he was kissing him.

 

“Please?” Bart asked knowing Jaime would know what he meant. Jaime was always the one to drive since Bart had a serious need for speed. Even when driving. So Jaime didn’t allow his husband to drive. Ever. Oh the stories Jaime had from their dating days…

 

“Bart, you know how I feel about you driving…” Jaime said softly, not wanting to say it in such a way that Bart got upset.

 

“I know but please!” Bart whined. He couldn’t see Jaime budging so he pulled out his puppy dog pout face. Oddly enough Bart had drawn inspiration from Nathan’s sad face when he wanted more dog food. Bart had now perfected the look. All he had to was purse his lips a bit, the bottom one a bit further out to form a pout and then just flash the saddest eyes he could. 

 

Bart knew his eyes were amazing and that they caught the light well, highlighting the beautiful stream of green that surrounded his pupils. At least he knew this only because Jaime constantly told Bart about how much he loved his eyes and how beautiful they were.

 

Jaime knew the puppy dog pout face was coming. It took a moment of seeing those gorgeous green eyes wide with sadness for him to cave.

 

“Dammit Bart! You know I can’t resist that face!” he snapped annoyed.

 

Bart smiled knowing he had gotten his way. The smile was a vital remedy for Jaime because seeing Bart’s sad eyes truly tortured him. If Bart hadn’t smiled, Jaime would be in stitches until he got the smile remedy, which is why he hated fighting with Bart. Bart’s smile was so warm and infectious in a good way. Jaime couldn’t get enough of it.

 

“You won’t regret it! I’ll make it up to you later.” Bart said winking.

 

Jaime was excited but at the same time terrified. He was excited for Bart to make it up to him later, but he was also terrified not knowing if they’d even live long enough to get later if Bart was driving.

 

Bart hopped eagerly behind the driver’s wheel and Jaime unsurely walked around to the passenger’s side and got in. He immediately put his seat belt on, before even closing the door beside him. Jaime sank down deep into his chair.

 

Bart started the ignition. He pressed the button to open their garage door. It slowly recoiled upwards and Jaime felt his stomach sink slowly at the same time. The door only took 10 seconds to retract fully but it felt a lot longer to Jaime.

 

And with that, they were off. Bart smashed his foot down on the accelerator. Jaime hadn’t even seen Bart put the car into reverse so he was expecting the car to go forward. But apparently Bart was in the right gear. They tore out of the garage as Bart somehow managed to reverse flawlessly onto their street before driving off. Despite his driving skills being really good, he still drove at speeds that were way too terrifying for anybody’s tastes.

 

Jaime had both of his hands over his face as Bart turned around a sharp corner not even breaking to go through but instead accelerating!

 

Jaime wasn’t sure if looking or not looking was more terrifying. He decided not looking after being thrown against Bart as he veered around the corner.

 

“If you wanted to be closer to me Jaime you could have just said so…” Bart said alluringly but Jaime was too worried for their safety to be amused, turned on, or anything other than scared.

 

Bart was doing surprisingly okay ten minutes later Jaime thought to himself as he began to relax. Then he saw the speed-bumps at the entrance of the shopping center and the fear kicked back in.

 

“Bart slow down for the speed bumps please!” He warned giving about a minute of notice to his husband who was biting his lip with a wild look of thrill on his eyes.

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Bart responded looking over at Jaime with an edgy look.

 

“Jaime Reyes, we sense that the Bart Allen will not slow down for these speed bumps. Recommended tactic, brace for impact.” Khaji Da informed him.

 

Bart turned the last corner leaving no obstacles between him and the speed bumps. He revved the car and Jaime stretched his hands out to grab the sturdiest parts of the car he could find.

 

Bart floored it and with every bump they drove over Jaime became airborne for at least half a second causing him to lose his grip on the car. Bart was beaming in delight as he became airborne because the sensation was amazing. Jaime was then forced to grab Bart’s leg in an effort to cause him to slow down. Bart slowed down for the last few bumps to give Jaime’s heart a chance to stop palpitating.

 

Bart swerved sharply into a park and nailed the spacing on all sides. Jaime immediately got out of the car and felt like kissing the solid ground that he was now standing on. Jaime admitted to himself that Bart hadn’t driven so badly all things considered. And whilst he hated to admit, Jaime did enjoy becoming airborne over the speed bumps as it had been kind of fun.

 

“Okay that’s enough of that!” Jaime said snatching the keys off Bart in one swift motion. 

 

“Naww!” Bart said sadly looking down at the ground.

 

“Come on, let’s get you some groceries!” Jaime said putting his hand on Bart’s back knowing it would cheer him up.

 

“Crash!” Bart beamed.

 

“I’m amazed we didn’t…” Jaime murmured before sighing yet again being dragged along by Bart which was becoming all to common now both with Bart doing it to him and Nathan also keenly pulling him along on walks.

 

Bart grabbed two trolleys and Bart nodded towards the trolleys at Jaime.

 

“Do I have to?” Jaime groaned.

 

Jaime didn’t even wait for a response from Bart before grabbing two trolleys himself. He was definitely feeling that embarrassment bubble up in him again. I mean two trolleys was bad enough, but they looked stark mad with four trolleys. 

 

Each of them pushes two trolleys and it was all Bart could do to not use his super speed to fill up the trolleys with everything in sight that he wanted.

 

They had gotten a couple of aisles in and Bart had already filled two trolleys that were so full they were reminiscent of the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

 

“Ooh condiments! My favorite aisle!” Bart cooed.

 

Bart dumped an armful of Nutella jars into the third trolley. Followed by a surprising amount of sauces ranging from tomato sauce to spicy jalapeno sauce.

 

“Hey Jaime...” Bart sung in a sing song voice.

 

“What…” Jaime muttered turning around to observe what it was Bart was trying to show him.

 

Bart rotated his hand side to side holding a can of whipped cream.

 

“Guess I’ll be needing this as part of my thank you for later tonight...” Bart said grinning with a heavy look of seduction in his eyes.

 

Jaime blushed heavily. He was glad that the children nearby wouldn’t have understood the context of what Bart had said, that’s if they had even overheard him.

 

“Just give it here!” Jaime said snatching the can quickly trying to defuse his red cheeks. But he was so busy thinking impure thoughts that he dropped the can on the floor and Bart shook his head grinning watching his husband flail about trying to pick it up whilst trying to concentrate on the can and well, not Bart’s… 

 

Jaime eventually managed to pick it up and placed it in the trolley. He looked over at Bart before saying, “Don’t look at me like that.” It was true. Bart was looking at him with a grin knowing he had absolute power over Jaime when it came to being able to turn him into a flustered mess. 

 

Bart chuckled deviously before moving on feeling a little bit sorry for Jaime. Bart continued to fill the remaining trolleys until he was satisfied with the amount of groceries they had. They approached the counter, Jaime’s most hated part of the whole shopping trip.

 

He apologized to the woman behind the checkout as her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of four trolleys. She was too stunned to respond. Luckily she was able to enter the quantity in for items which saved a lot of time given one trolley was almost entirely just packets of Chicken Whizees. She didn’t even bother counting them all and just asked Bart how many there were. She took his word for it.

 

Jaime tried to make small talk with the woman in an effort to be friendly and to try and help make the scanning process more interesting given it was a very time consuming task.

 

“I bet the manager will be happy with this commission.” Jaime joked.

 

“I actually am the manager.” she responded with a slight laugh.

 

“That comes to six hundred and seventy eight dollars.” the woman said fully expecting the large number but never having had to quote such a large price before. 

 

Jaime walked closer dragging his feet in resistance to pay.

 

“I’ll tell you what, since you have purchased so many items today, I will give you a twenty percent discount. How does that sound?” the woman said interrupting Jaime before he paid.

 

“Honestly, that sounds incredible! Thank you so much.” Jaime said letting the relief in his voice show.

 

Jaime swiped his credit card and paid. He thanked her again and Bart also thanked the woman before they both pushed the trolleys back to their car. Nobody was around so Bart used his super speed to load the groceries into the car. Jaime loved it when Bart could save them time on ordinary tasks like that.

 

This time Jaime drove the pair back home while Bart munched on some Chicken Whizees and thanked Jaime for allowing them to go grocery shopping.

 

And Jaime later decided the life threatening venture had been worth it when Bart did end up making it up to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Living in the new house, with a new dog, had been the dream. A few months had passed and the house had acquired a few dents and scratches. Surprisingly Bart managed to do more damage to the house than Nathan had. And Jaime winced every time Bart apologetically showed him the latest destruction the house had sustained.

 

But Jaime had expected it. It’s a part of life. Jaime even accidentally broke a few things himself. Being a superhero was not easy. Sometimes Khaji Da would still freak out and cause Jaime to accidentally break something in an effort to remain in control.

 

But they were happy. Bart and Jaime had decided to invite some of their superhero friends over for a games night. They were trying to live a normal life as much as they could outside of saving the world and putting psychotic villains in prison.

 

Unsurprisingly given everybody’s hectic individual schedules, only Tim and Cassie were free.

 

Tim and Cassie ignored Bart and Jaime having first entered the house to pay attention to the adorable Nathan that barked excitedly at their feet.

 

Bart and Jaime prepared snacks and set up board games while they waited for Tim and Cassie to get the dog patting out of their systems.

 

Everybody eventually was sitting at the table and they began to play a game of Uno.

 

Cassie and Bart were really competitive and Jaime and Tim shared looks of fear as death stares were sent across the table when Bart would give Cassie a plus four card.

 

Cassie pulled a reverse card and Bart whilst not having a reverse card did however have a plus four card in his hand. But Jaime was the next player. He couldn’t bring himself to plus four his husband so he just held onto his card and picked up. Bart could have safely won the next round had he used that card on Jaime but he willing chose to lose.

 

The game progressed with plenty of laughs and shouting and Tim ended up winning.

 

“What game should we play next?” Cassie inquired.

 

“How about some black jack?” Tim suggested.

 

“Sure.” Bart and Jaime responded.

 

So the four begun playing blackjack. This time things were more relaxed and the two couples began talking about their personal lives.

 

“Oh! We do have something exciting coming up for us!” Cassie pointed out.

 

“Ooh do tell!” Bart curiously said moving up off the back of his chair to lean one arm on the table.

 

Tim caught Jaime staring at his husband. Bart looked really muscular as he did this and Tim knew exactly what Jaime was thinking as he admired the speedster. Bart wasn’t aware though as he was waiting for Cassie to respond.

 

“Tim and I are going on a holiday!” she cooed.

 

“Nice!” Bart chimed.

 

“Where to?” Jaime interjected looking embarrassed when he noticed that Tim had noticed him staring at Bart.

 

“We are doing a round-the-world thing where we visit over ten different countries! Tim knows more about it than I do. Tell them Tim.” she responded.

 

Tim went into more detail and Jaime and Bart both listened keenly both interested in hearing about their planned trip.

 

Once they had all had enough of blackjack, they played a few other games before deciding to call it a night.

 

“Goodbye!” Jaime and Bart yelled in sync as Cassie and Tim drove off away from their house.

 

“Well that was fun!” Bart beamed.

 

Jaime wasted no time cutting to the chase.

 

“Babe I saw what you did for me…” Jaime said leaning in close to Bart.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” Bart chuckled averting his eyes away from Jaime’s and turning his head away which he always did when he was being dishonest.

 

Jaime grabbed his chin gently and turned his head so that Bart was facing him again.

 

“You didn’t plus four me during Uno. You could have won but you chose to give up certain victory just so that you didn’t set me back in the game.”

 

Bart laughed innocently before confessing. “I mean, I had no issue torpedo-ing Cassie but I love you too much to do that to you.”

 

“That was sweet of you carino.” Jaime said before kissing Bart on the lips quickly.

 

Bart smiled.

 

“Let’s go clean up.” Jaime added changing the mood and earning a groan from Bart.

 

Bart begrudgingly used his super speed and dashed around to clean up the house in one second flat.

 

“I was happy to help!” Jaime said looking over at Bart as leaned against the bench.

 

“I know.” Bart smiled softly. Jaime loved the perks of having a speedster for a husband.

 

“I am going to head off to bed. I am really tired.” Bart said before yawning and stretching his arms out.

 

Bart ran up to Jaime and gave him a hug and kiss before saying goodnight.

 

Jaime walked into their bedroom moments later to see Bart fast asleep on the bed. And it was now he came up with an idea. Bart was always doing sweet things for Jaime and whilst Jaime did too, Jaime definitely felt like Bart did a little bit more. So he wanted to try and catch up.

 

“Good morning…” Jaime hummed happily to Bart when he woke up.

 

“You’re awake before me?” Bart grumbled before he fully processed this fact which sent him sitting up straight away in bed almost fully awake now.

 

Jaime laughed.

 

Bart knew something was up. Jaime was never awake before Bart, and even on the rare occasion when he did, he wasn’t already dressed and humming away.

 

“What’s going on?” Bart asked arching an eyebrow.

 

“It’s a surprise!” Jaime cooed grinning.

 

“But Jaime! I don’t like surprises!” Bart whined slumping his shoulders before picking them back up to add enticingly, “... unless they are in the bedroom.”

 

Jaime picked up the pillow in front of him on the bed and whacked Bart in the face playfully. Jaime heard a muffled laugh from behind the pillow.

 

“No but seriously, what’s going on?” Bart asked.

 

“Ok fine, I booked us a surprise round-the-world holiday!” Jaime said crossing his arms impressed with himself.

 

“Wow!” Bart laughed before adding, “That sounds nice.”

 

“Glad you think so. Because we leave in an hour.” Jaime added nervously not sure how his husband would take the unexpected early departure.

 

“An hour!” Bart quipped, “I thought I was the impulsive one?”

 

Jaime chuckled.

 

“So do I need to pack? How are we getting there? Where are we going first?” Bart asked with his super speed not even realizing the speed at which he was saying it.

 

Luckily Khaji Da repeated the questions for Jaime to respond to at a speed he could process them.

 

“Well, no I actually packed for you while you were asleep! We both have cheaper and more efficient ways of getting around instead of being stuck on a plane with a crying baby so I decided I would fly us both there. And we are going to start our trip with Switzerland!” Jaime responded.

 

“What about Nathan?” Bart asked concerned.

 

“Already taken care of. M’Gann agreed to look after him.” Jaime said with a reassuring smile.

 

“Okay!” Bart said excitedly knowing all bases had been covered, “Let’s do this!”


	6. Chapter 6

Jaime carried Bart in his arms why Khaji Da provided extra prongs for the luggage behind Jaime’s back.

 

It didn’t take them too long to get to Switzerland with Khaji Da flying them both at incredible speed.

 

They took in countless breath-taking sights on their flight. It was very romantic the two of them had thought to themselves.

 

When they had arrived at their hotel which Jaime had managed to get arranged last minute using some of his contacts, Jaime flopped down on their hotel bed somewhat exhausted from the flight. Even though Khaji Da was the one who had exerted the most energy, Jaime was still somewhat worn out.

 

“Thank you for flying me here.” Bart said lying down beside Jaime.

 

“Did I get a 5 star rating?” Jaime joked looking over at Bart.

 

“Hmm… 4 stars…” Bart responded rubbing his chin as he pondered what score to give.

 

“4!!!” Jaime up-roared playfully sitting up now and placing an arm either side of Bart from above essentially pinning Bart below him.

 

“Well…” Bart said holding the last consonant for a few moments.

 

“It would have been 5 if you had worn a pilot outfit.” Bart said teasingly.

 

“Is that so?” Jaime said grinning and shaking his head resisting the urge to laugh.

 

“How can I make it up to you?” Jaime asked stupidly.

 

Bart lifted up one of Jaime’s arms, rolled out and zipped out and back within a second leaving a Do Not Disturb sign on their hotel door handle.

 

Later in the day the two decided to go hiking in the Swiss Alps.

 

Bart and Jaime both stood there as they were informed about the safety rules and typical other information tourists were given regarding hiking in the alps.

 

Bart however got distracted when he spotted a Golden Eagle.

 

“Crash…” he muttered watching in awe as the bird swooped in to some trees that appeared to be rather closer. Against his better judgement, Bart went off track to get a closer look at the bird.

 

Jaime took about thirty seconds to realize Bart was no longer by his side. He was admiring the beautiful mountains hence why he didn’t notice straight away.

 

“Bart?” Jaime looked around quickly realizing what had happened. He signed to himself as he casually looked into the trees and said, “Khaji Da, scan for Bart please?”.

 

“He is approximately 70 meters south west of you.” Khaji Da responded.

 

Jaime suited up and flew to find Bart with Khaji Da’s help.

 

“Blue! Thank god you’re here I got lost in this forest looking for an eagle!” he ran up to Jaime and hugged him.

 

Jaime sighed before lecturing him, “You’re not supposed to go off the track Bart.”

 

“I promise I will stick to it from now on!” he reassured.

 

“Good!” Jaime said kissing him on the forehead, “Let’s get back on the track and finish the hike!”

 

Bart was thankful Jaime wasn’t mad at him. They enjoyed the rest of the hike and followed it up with a visit to a Swiss chocolate factory which they both loved, Bart especially. 

 

“I’d eat this stuff off anything!” Bart exclaimed licking his fingers after having a taste test of the chocolate.

 

“Even me?” Jaime joked earning a look of complete surprise from Bart as it wasn’t very often Jaime made dirty jokes. This distracted Bart completely from the disappointment he was feeling moments earlier given that they were only allowed to take one packet each. He ordinarily would have taken more when no one was looking but he felt bad for stepping out of line earlier on the hike so decided to behave himself.

 

Jaime grabbed Bart’s hand and shoved it in his pocket. Bart’s hand didn’t go in very deep because it was filled to the brim with packets of chocolate.

 

Bart was well and truly shocked. Jaime was making dirty jokes and breaking the rules!

 

“Oh my god I love you so much!” Bart said quickly before jumping on him to hug him tight.

 

Jaime laughed and smiled warmly as Bart did the same.

  
  


They enjoyed the rest of their stay in Switzerland before their next destination which was Paris.

 

The timing of going to Paris coincided well with Bart and Jaime both being on a romantic high.

 

Bart convinced Jaime to let him carry him and the luggage as he could run faster than Jaime could fly. Jaime wasn’t too thrilled only because he wanted Bart to be able to relax on this trip but Bart pushed and pushed so Jaime gave in. If anything, Jaime was just extremely turned on by the time they got to Paris because Bart had been strong enough not only to carry Jaime but their luggage. It wasn’t easy but Bart was quite strong and worked out a lot so he was able to.

 

All of Bart’s muscles were throbbing when they got to Paris. But they from the exercise they were extra prominent and chiseled then they usually were. And Bart knew Jaime was more than happy at the sight when he shed his shirt. They shared what they both decided was one of the best nights they’ve ever had, which was appropriate given Paris is the city of love.

 

During their stay in Paris, Bart was trying to learn some French to impress Jaime. It was not going as smoothly as he had hoped. 

 

Bart and Jaime were about to walk through a door into a cafe and there was an elderly woman who had just gone through and decided to hold the door open for the two.

 

“Merci gentil âne!” Bart said smiling at the lady looking at Jaime raising his eyebrows.

 

“Jaime Reyes, the Bart Allen just called that lady a donkey.” Khaji Da informed Jaime to which he gasped. 

 

The elderly ladies smile instantly became a snarl as she pulled out a baguette from one of the bags she was holding and started hitting Bart with it.

 

“Argh!” Bart screeched as the woman bashed him with the long stick of bread.

 

“Jaime help!” Bart pleaded.

 

Jaime quickly used Khaji Da’s help to translate what he wanted to say to French to diffuse the situation but not before laughing a bit first.

 

“What happened?” Bart asked when she scoffed and walked away.

 

“You called her a donkey…” Jaime offered.

 

“What? Impossible! I said ‘thank you kindly friend’ in French.” Bart responded shocked.

 

“Khaji Da says friend is ‘ami’ but you said ‘âne’.” Jaime informed him.

 

“Oh. Oops.” Bart muttered.

 

“I mean that was kind of funny.” Jaime admitted.

 

“For you maybe! I was feeling the mode!” Bart snapped back.

 

Jaime made an apologetic sound before kissing Bart to make him feel better and it worked.

 

“Maybe double check any lines of French with me first.” Jaime said grinning.

 

“How do I say, ‘sure thing hot stuff’?” Bart teased.

 

Khaji Da took the question literally and told Jaime to which he laughed and then rolled his eyes at Bart.

 

“Well on that note, let’s get ready to go our next stop, Japan!” Jaime said changing the subject.

 

Bart and Jaime were both excited for this next stop as Japan boasted a range of advanced technology that both Jaime and Bart were fascinated with. Jaime worried to himself about what trouble Bart could get into in Japan given so far that he managed to get himself into strife at every country they had visited so far. 

 

First getting lost in Switzerland, then getting attacked by an old lady in France, what was next Jaime wondered.

 

Jaime made a mental note to keep Bart away from any ninjas or martial arts. Realistically, both Bart and Jaime had fought against villains and henchmen who sported these skills and Jaime knew they could both take care of themselves around any such threat but Jaime still didn’t want anymore drama.

 

It took a combination of both flying and running to get Japan. They distributed the transportation duties equally.

 

They were exhausted when the both got there and both took a long nap in their new hotel room.

 

After they were both awake they decided to go and visit some technology sites.

 

They visited robot factories and other technological tourist attractions and had a great time. They got sushi from a street stall for dinner and were very happy with how their first day in Japan had gone.

 

Back in the hotel room Jaime laughed as he watched Bart hopelessly try to use chopsticks to eat his sushi.

 

Bart complained about the level of support from his husband so Jaime came over to help him.

 

“Ok so place the chopsticks in your hand like this.” Jaime said as he wrapped both of his ripped arms around Bart trying to fiddle around with the tiny chopsticks which were actually tiny in comparison to both of their large sets of hands.

 

Bart chuckled to himself as he was no longer paying attention to the chopsticks and was brushing his cheek up against Jaime’s, who was still seriously trying to place the chopsticks in his uncooperative fingers.

 

“I thought you wanted to learn how to use chopsticks.” Jaime said not really processing Bart rubbing his cheek against his own. Jaime was a little bit slow on the uptake sometimes. Bart realized he was still on an educational tangent so he decided he would play along for a little bit longer. 

 

“I do.” Bart responded.

 

“Well then grab it properly!” Jaime said laughing through his irritation.

 

“You mean like this?” Bart said before his hand vanished out of sight.

 

Jaime’s eyes finally moved from the chopsticks to focus on Bart who was already staring back at him lustfully.

 

“That’s not a chopstick.” Jaime said flatly looking at Bart suppressing a smirk.

 

“Oh I know…” Bart said finally happy to have Jaime’s attention back on him instead of the stupid chopsticks.

 

Bart pounced on Jaime and the two of them got down to business causing chopsticks to be a distant memory.

 

The next day they had decided to go to a very large mall. It was one of the biggest buildings Bart and Jaime could ever recall being in.

 

It was quite technologically advanced and had information robots guiding customers to stores and drones flying around taking pictures of people before dispensing a photograph for them to take. It was unlike anything either of them had ever seen.

 

Bart and Jaime sat down for lunch and ordered a dish that happened to come with wasabi. Jaime instantly banned Bart from having any knowing if he didn’t he’d likely take it as a challenge to try and eat an insane amount of it which Jaime knew would end in disaster.

 

Bart was kind of disappointed Jaime disallowed him from having any wasabi but was too distracted by his bladder.

 

“I need to go to the toilet.” Bart said tapping his foot impatiently under the table.

 

“So do I actually.” Jaime responded.

 

“Khaji Da lead us both to the nearest toilet please.” Jaime asked.

 

The two could have used the mall robots but this was a matter of urgency and neither wanted to take the time to figure out how to use the robots.

 

Bart followed Jaime as he lead them both to a bathroom.

 

Bart and Jaime went into their respective stalls.

 

“Woah!” Bart gasped as the toilet greeted him before automatically closing the stall door behind him and opening the toilet lid.

 

Jaime was similarly surprised in his stall. There was a panel on the wall next to both toilets. The panel consisted of 42 buttons. Jaime recoiled his head back in confusion trying to analyse the panel and make sense of it. Luckily for him Khaji Da translated the Japanese labels and explained which buttons to press for what functionality.

 

Bart however did not have an alien scarab to translate for him and was left to guess.

 

Bart assumed it was the biggest button on the panel which did indeed get the toilet to flush.

 

But the door didn’t open back up to let Bart out. He wasn’t aware of it, but the panel had a button to open the door. He was tempted to phase out but it was a public bathroom and didn’t want to be caught doing using his powers. So he analyzed the panel desperately trying to find a button that was symbolic of the door but he couldn’t find one. He decided to press the button next to the one that had gotten the toilet to flush. Suddenly water shot out from inside the bowl spilling out all over the floor.

 

“Shoot!” Bart said panicking.

 

Bart pressed a few more buttons nearby which increased the water flow causing the puddle on the floor to grow rapidly.

 

Bart was worried about it leaking out of the stall so he shut the toilet lid.

 

He was still trapped in his stall though so he decided to press every button on the panel within a fraction of a second. The door sprung open.

 

“Nice going Allen!” he complimented himself.

 

Jaime was already waiting by the basins which were also automatic.

 

Bart washed his hands and started drying them when he and Jaime jumped at unexpected shriek.

 

A man stumbled out of the stall Bart had been in, drenched in water.

 

Jaime knew that was the stall Bart had been in.

 

“Oh no, what did you do?” Jaime asked as he joined the dots.

 

“It’s not my fault!” Bart begged defensively.

 

The two walked into Bart’s stall.

 

The lid was open having been left open by the unfortunate occupant who had stumbled out moments prior.

 

The stall floor was completely drenched now as the toilet spewed water like an active volcano.

 

Jaime looked over at Bart before shaking his head.

 

“I couldn’t get the door to open! And now it won’t stop spraying water from inside the toilet!” Bart explained.

 

“Dios mio.” Jaime shook his head again before using Khaji Da to help him fly above the water and press the necessary buttons to fix the toilet.

 

“Bart go find a wet floor sign but don’t let anyone see you!” Jaime instructed.

 

Bart did as he was told and returned with a wet floor sign from a janitor’s closet he had found which he had to phase through the door to get but nonetheless achieved his objective.

 

“Alright, let’s get out of here!” Jaime begged as he ushered Bart away from the scene of his embarrassing crime.

 

Bart was able to laugh about it later and even Jaime found it amusing upon hearing Bart recount the whole event.

 

They were both relieved upon moving to their next destination which happened to be Canada.

 

It was very cold as they approached inner Canada. Fortunately for them they both had ways of keeping warm on the trip there. Jaime was armored up which provided internal heating and Bart was able to vibrate to keep warm, even go for the occasional run when they stopped for a break.

 

But when they were normal civilians, they were forced to cuddle for warmth which neither of them minded one bit. Bart was surprised how much potential for romance this round-the-world trip was providing.

 

Bart saw a brown bear on the way and couldn’t resist running over to him to snap a flash-less selfie with it before dashing away before the bear could tear him limb from limb. It was a really cool photo that even Jaime ogled at.

 

The two engaged in many fun activities and had the time of their lives. They did skiing, snowboarding and even went on a ski lift. The highlight of their time in Canada was when Bart snowboarded too close to Jaime trying to give him a hug whilst going down a snowy slope and his board slipped under Jaime’s causing him to stumble bringing Jaime down with him. 

 

Bart had only tried to be sweet but his innocent act lead to both him and Jaime creating a literal giant snowball (avalanche style) as they rolled down the hill gaining mass as they went. They both burrowed their way out of the huge snowball laughing when it eventually settled at the base of the hill.

 

The two continued their trip around the world visiting even more countries.

 

When they eventually returned home, they were exhausted and more than ready to settle back into their regular routine. They had both missed Nathan too so they spent a lot of time giving him their affections. It was evident when M’Gann had returned Nathan that he had missed the two terribly. He barked and jumped up on both of them whining as he tried to lick both of their faces. Bart and Jaime thanked M’Gann for taking care of Nathan and gave her a gift. It was a gem they had picked up from Japan that was supposed to bring good luck. Naturally M’Gann was very grateful and genuinely loved the gift.

 

All in all, Bart and Jaime had had an amazing time on their travels and a handful of hilarious stories to tell their superhero friends. Most of them involving Bart getting into strife.

 

Bart and Jaime decided they wouldn’t be going on vacation anytime soon as they went to bed that night both completely utterly drained of energy from their travels.

 

“Thanks for the trip Jaime.” Bart said looking up at the ceiling too tired to move his head.

 

“You’re welcome Bart.” Jaime said also not moving his head but following up by reaching over to squeeze Bart’s hand before they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know that this is like two chapter rolled into one.
> 
> Also sorry for the cheesy shenanigans...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HONESTLY IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE DIRTY JOKES OR IMPLIED X RATED ACTIVITIES DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER. I don't want you to get offended so don't take the chance lol.

“Babe I think it’s time we renovate the living room.” Bart said as he observed the damage Nathan had continually added to it over the past six months.

 

The furniture was chewed, the walls were stained with paw prints, and there were scuff marks all over the wooden floor boards.

 

There was even a hole in the wall from one time Bart thrown a tennis ball for Nathan to change and he had thrown it with so much strength it shattered a window and then broke through their wall. In fact, the ball was still in there, neither of them had bothered to get it out.

 

“That’s going to cost so much money to get it professionally redone.” Jaime sighed.

 

“I was thinking we could DIY it?” Bart said before zipping away in a blink to return wielding a hammer. He playfully hammered his hand with it.

 

“I don’t know how I feel about you using power tools…” Jaime stammered. Jaime was imagining Bart operating a jack hammer to lift up the floor boards. Jaime shuddered.

 

“You’re not really qualified for it…” Jaime said in the most non-offensive tone he could manage.

 

“Will you change your mind if I wear this?” Bart grinned before vanishing for a second and returning wearing short coffee colored khaki shorts, a builder’s hat and a neon safety vest that hung open to show his six pack as he was shirtless. Bart had even rubbed what Jaime could only assume was Vaseline over his abs and bulging arms making him shiny.

 

“Yes…” Jaime said mindlessly his mouth falling open.

 

“I mean no!” Jaime backpedaled. “I don’t think this is a good idea B-”

 

“Haré que valga la pena” Bart teased.

 

Jaime made a whinge sound while he struggled to debate between letting Bart renovate or not.

 

Bart zipped away to the kitchen and returned without his builder’s hat and vest. He was now holding a bottle of water poised just over his head.

 

He poured it over himself sensually spilling water all over the floor but Jaime was too distracted to notice.

 

Jaime charged at him with impatience and picked up Bart slinging him over his shoulder in one swift move as he headed towards their bedroom.

 

Bart laughed heartily. He was hoping for that to convince Jaime into saying yes, but he got a different yes than what he had been expecting. But Bart was happy things took a turn for the better.

 

Jaime threw him down on the bed.

 

“Does this mean I get to use a power tool?” Bart asked his eyes gleaming with lust.

 

“No. But if you keep asking I am going to drill you.” Jaime snapped with attitude as he was slightly annoyed that Bart was ruining the mood by holding on to this silly desire to use power tools. But Bart was still impressed by the dirty pun.

 

“Does this mean I get to use a p-” Bart cheekily repeated before Jaime shut him up by kissing him.

 

Needless to say there house was now filled with banging noises, not the power tool kind though.

 

“By the way you need to clean that up.” Jaime said when they were both lying on their backs.

 

“I’ll wash the sheets tomorrow.” Bart joked.

 

“You know I meant the kitchen floor!” Jaime snapped as he whacked Bart with a pillow.

 

After Bart was done chuckling. He asked seriously, “Jaime are you alright? You seem, seemed, a little tense?”

 

Jaime exhaled. “I guess I am worried about the money this renovation is going to cost us.”

 

Bart snuggled up closer to his husband to reassure him, “Let me take care of it.”

 

Jaime began to question exactly how the speedster was going to accomplish that but Bart hushed him and began running his fingers through Jaime’s hair. Bart knew he loved it. It would always relax him and sometimes even put him to sleep.

 

Jaime closed his eyes and hummed a little to show he approved of the gesture. Bart continued this until Jaime did eventually fall asleep. Now it was time for Bart to plan how he was going to come up with the extra money for the renovations.

 

He and Bart did both work jobs, apart from their superhero-ing gig, but Bart’s did pay less than Jaime’s and he knew he couldn’t pick up any extra work so he was going to have to get another job. So Bart did. He didn’t tell Jaime about his extra job because he wanted it to be a surprise.

 

Once Bart had saved enough, he tended to his resignation and printed out a fake voucher he had made on the computer with the amount he had saved. He planned on gifting it to Jaime over dinner.

 

They were at home eating in the run down living room. Bart finished his immediately and waited patiently for Jaime to finish his meal.

 

“That was delicious!” Jaime complimented Bart leaning over to kiss him.

 

“Thanks. Uhh Jaime I have a surprise for you.” Bart said getting straight down to business.

 

“Oh.” Jaime questioned unsure of whether to be terrified or not because Bart was one unpredictable man.

 

“I got a second job and saved up some money for the renovations. You do earn more than me so I thought it was only fair I helped out a bit more financially.” Bart said as he slid an envelope out from his pocket.

 

Jaime was stunned. “Carino, you didn’t have to do that!”

 

“I know. But I wanted to. You seemed so stressed about the money so I thought I would make it a non issue.” Bart said beaming.

 

Jaime walked over and sat on Bart’s lap before stating, “You know I love you so much right.”

 

“I know.” Bart said his smile growing.

 

Jaime leaned down for a quick kiss.

 

“So how much did you make?” Jaime said leaning back.

 

Bart handed him the envelope and Jaime slipped out the voucher Bart had made.

 

Jaime’s eyes widened in surprise. “That much huh?”

 

“Yep!” Bart said grinning.

 

“Well… I guess I am going to have to reward you for your hard work huh?” Jaime said brewing a grin.

 

“That only seems fair to me.” Bart replied as he placed his hands behind his neck opening himself up.

 

Jaime laughed loudly. Jaime kissed him again and showed Bart how grateful he was with love that money could not put a price on.

 

The next day, they went to the hardware store. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGAIN DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE DIRTY JOKES.

Bart turned to a salesman standing beside them.

 

“Can you point me in the direction of compact tractors please!” Bart enthusiastically asked.

 

Jaime slapped his hand over Bart’s mouth.

 

“Ignore him.” Jaime said laughing nervously as he shadily dragged Jaime into an empty aisle.

 

The only reason the salesman didn’t call security was because Bart was clearly amused.

 

“Bart! We don’t need a tractor!” Jaime lectured.

 

“I know.” Bart groaned, “I was just kidding!”

 

“Let’s just get some real power tools.” Jaime said distracting his troublesome husband from well… causing anymore trouble.

 

“Crash!” Bart said fist bumping quietly.

 

“I think they are this way?” Jaime said questioning his vague mental map of the store.

 

Jaime stopped at an aisle along the way.

 

“Ooh we need one of these!” Jaime said grabbing a light bulb to replace the one in their pantry that had gone rather faded.

 

“No you don’t need to get a light bulb Jaime, I’m the light of your life!” Bart said grinning cheesily.

 

Jaime groaned in distaste.

 

Jaime continued to lead the pair to the power tools section. Bart kept making other puns along the way. Each one becoming more cringe-worthy than the last.

 

Jaime had had enough when Bart had called him ‘Hammer Reyes’ in the tool aisle.

 

“Be quiet, Bolt Allen!” Jaime retorted impressing even himself with his quick thinking on the pun.

 

“Nice!” Bart encouraged.

 

Jaime shook his head.

 

Jaime started loading up their trolley with items they actually needed. And at last the moment Bart had been hoping would come all along. The jack hammer. He had wanted so desperately to try one.

 

“I can’t wait to ride this jack hammer! I bet it’s like a Pogo stick!” Bart said deep in imagination.

 

Jaime couldn’t help but laugh. He was going to let Bart ride one now purely to see the shock on his face when he realized it was nothing like a Pogo stick.

 

Jaime would of course show him how to use it safely first. But this was happening now.

 

They reached the counter and Jaime took a step back. It took Bart a second to remember he was paying. He pulled out the cash he had brought in hand and handed it over. Bart and Jaime were both surprised by how much money they got back due to the sales discounts they received on their items.

 

“Time to load the car up and go home!” Jaime said as they walked back to the car.

 

“Did you want to load me up before we fix the living room?” Bart elbowed Jaime.

 

Jaime tried to run Bart over with the trolley as punishment for the dirty joke.

 

The got to the car and loaded it up before taking off.

 

“I am hungry! Can we please get some take out!” Bart begged.

 

Jaime didn’t even try to argue.

 

Bart ordered enough food for 10 people and used the rest of the earmarked for tools money to pay for it. Jaime was happy he didn’t have to pay. It ate away at Jaime every time he paid for anything. He was a stress-head like that.

 

Bart was holding a milkshake.

 

“Can I have some?” Jaime asked as they sat at the traffic lights. Jaime kept his on the road. He leaned over with his lips puckered out and was surprised to find Bart’s lips on his instead of a straw.

 

Bart laughed when Jaime gasped at the surprise kiss. But he just smiled and kicked himself for not having known better. Bart did hand over his milkshake after that and they took turns sipping the entire drive home.

 

“Ok where do we start?” Bart asked.

 

“With the walls. We are going to plug up that hole first!” Jaime said pointing at the tennis ball shaped hole in the wall.

 

“I heard it as soon as I said it!” Jaime said pointing at Bart threateningly as if to dare him to make a joke out of it. Bart smiled back sheepishly.

 

“Ok then we will coat the walls with a fresh lick of paint!” Jaime soldiered on.

 

“I know what I would like to coat with a fresh lick of-”

 

“STOP!” Jaime said sternly raising a hand.

 

“Seriously Bart you need to concentrate for now, this is hard work!”

 

“Okay okay!” Bart conceded.

 

Jaime plugged up the hole in the wall whilst Bart agreed to make a start on painting.

 

Jaime was expecting the paint to just appear before his eyes as Bart dashed along at super speed. But he didn’t. Jaime looked over to find Bart and see what was taking him so long. 

 

Then he noticed. Bart had been waiting that whole time for Jaime to look at him. Bart had managed to obtain a professional painter’s outfit from somewhere and was grinning at Jaime. Jaime chuckled at the random sight of his husband in the outfit.

 

Bart was satisfied when he got his laugh to which he then did complete painting the walls at the speed of light.

 

Now it was time for the floors.

 

“I can’t wait to ride this bad boy!” Bart exclaimed as he stood on the foot pedals waiting for Jaime to explain to him how to use it.

 

Jaime was about to walk over and explain it when Bart turned at him to wink after saying, “Where have I heard that before?”

 

Bart was constantly dropping eye roll worthy jokes on poor Jaime so he decided to get even. Jaime walked over to the power-point and looked over at Bart grinning. It was his turn to get even. Bart swallowed. Jaime switched the power on without warning.


	9. Chapter 9

Bart and Jaime were beyond excited to share their first Christmas together in their new home. They had invited both Bart’s family and Jaime’s family over for dinner. After having been married for a handful of years, both of their families were well acquainted and got on well which was a big relief to both Bart and Jaime who had to frequently listen to stories Cassie told about the bat family and her family interacting at family events. 

 

When Jaime woke up Christmas morning, he noticed Bart was sitting beside him cross legged waiting for him to wake up. The look of anticipation in Bart’s lively eyes never dimmed. Every single year Jaime worried that he would witness the decline of Bart’s excitement in the event but Jaime smiled knowing this year would not be that year.

 

“Buenos dias mi amor.” Jaime said in his accent intentionally knowing how Bart loved it.

 

“Morning babe.” Bart smiled leaning over to meet Jaime who was already craning his neck to meet him halfway for a kiss.

 

“Hmm… Is that breakfast I smell?” Jaime raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yup! Let’s go! Let’s go! Let’s go!” Bart begged.

 

Jaime chuckled and lied back down placing his arm over his head.

 

Bart carefully tugged on Jaime’s arm to persuade him to get out of bed.

 

“Come on babe! I don’t want the food to go cold!” Bart pleaded.

 

“Aha okay, okay. Give me a minute, I’m still a bit sleepy.” Jaime said softly.

 

Bart wasn’t having any of this so he crawled up from the base of their bed under the duvet until he was laying directly on top of Jaime.

 

“Come for a hug did you?” Jaime grinned.

 

Bart suddenly kissed Jaime. Bart deepened it straight away throwing every ounce of passion he had into the kiss.

 

Jaime moaned and his eyes rolled upwards.

 

Bart ground his pelvis downwards teasing his husband before quickly pulling away from the kiss and exiting out of the bed causing his husband’s lips to eagerly chase after his own.

 

“Wait!” Jaime begged breathlessly.

 

“Come on Blue! Up and at em’!” Bart leered.

 

“But…” Jaime managed with his head still lightly spinning.

 

“There’s more where that came from AFTER we have breakfast and open our presents!” Bart informed cheekily whilst leaning against the frame in the door.

 

Jaime admired the muscular silhouette and whined.

 

“Mi amor…” he practically cried as he dragged himself out to bed feeling teased.

 

Jaime was even more breathless when he walked out the bedroom and saw that Bart had decorated the entire house from the ceiling to the floor in Christmas decorations. There were banners, streamers, stockings, you name it, it was there.

 

“Woah…” Jaime muttered as he tried to take in every last detail.

 

“I wanted to make our first Christmas together memorable for you and our families!” Bart beamed proudly.

 

“Carino. It’s amazing!” Jaime ogled.

 

“That’s not even the best part.” Bart grinned as he ushered Jaime into his chair at the kitchen table.

 

Bart returned with Jaime’s favorite meal, fresh pancakes with chocolate chips in the batter.

 

“Dios mio! Te amo!” Jaime said huskily as he got up from his chair to thank Bart with a proper kiss.

 

They sat down and ate their pancakes and Bart was almost vibrating with excitement for his second favorite part about Christmas day. 

 

“Can we open our presents now!” Bart begged.

 

Jaime laughed, “Si!”

 

Bart used his super speed to zip over to the tree and grab a present with his name on it.

 

“Now Bart! Open it slowly! I want to see your reaction!” Jaime chuckled smiling as he sat on the couch. Bart ran over and jumped next to him. Bart was feeling extra cuddly this morning.

 

Bart ripped open the wrapping paper until he could see what his first present from Jaime was.

“Oh! So Crash!” Bart exclaimed with an open mouth in awe of the shiny new pair of sneakers.

 

Jaime smiled sweetly watching Bart’s smile grow genuinely happy with his gift.

 

“Thanks babe!” Bart said as he crushed his husband in a hug.

 

“Now your turn!” Bart said returning before Jaime could blink holding out a present for him to open.

 

Jaime took it, unwrapped it and gasped, “You didn’t!” Jaime said in disbelief.

 

“Yup! And babe don’t worry about the cost okay?” Bart rested his hand on Jaime’s forearm.

 

Jaime smiled and wrapped the brand new style watch around his wrist. He had pointed it out in the shops all those months ago the same day they brought Nathan home. Who was happily sleeping away in his dog bed. Both men had a a bone and new squeaky toy they were eagerly waiting to give to Nathan when he woke up.

 

“Thank you Bart. I love it!” Jaime chuckled, “And I love you!” Jaime hugged him.

 

The two men continued opening their presents for one another. And Jaime got a good laugh out of the very last present Bart had gotten for him which was a back scratcher.

 

“Khaji Da will love this!” Jaime said sarcastically walking over to the bin to toss it out to keep the scarab happy. When he turned Bart was no longer on the couch.

 

“I’m ready to pick up where we left off this morning?” Bart leered, leaning against their bedroom door confidently in just his underwear and a santa hat.

 

“Oh dios mio si!” Jaime moaned briskly walking to follow after Bart.

 

Jaime tackled Bart on to the bed causing Bart to chuckle.

 

“Hey my santa hat!” Bart laughed as it fell off due to the force of the tackle.

 

Jaime rolled his eyes and started making out with husband hungrily. Bart eagerly reciprocated as this was his favorite thing about Christmas. Christmas was essentially another Valentines Day for them. It was a time they truly cherished one another, loved one another. After they had finished their love making and generated enough static electricity in their bed sheets to power all their outdoor Christmas lights, Jaime and Bart snuggled as close as they could under the duvet and caught their breaths together.

 

“I could stay like this. With You. Forever.” Jaime leaned his head against his husbands.

 

“Me too.” Bart replied.

 

Truth was they both knew they couldn’t, for starters, both of their families were coming over for dinner so they’d have to get up in a few hours. But for now, they were both happy to spend hours with one another’s arms. And that’s exactly what they did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay in update!

Bart had his arms wrapped affectionately around Jaime’s waist as his partner poured a bag of chips into a ceramic bowl on the bench.

 

“This would go a lot faster if you let me do it.” Bart remarked cheekly over Jaime’s shoulder. The speedster let his hands take a crack at distracting Jaime by gliding over his contours.

 

“I know. But I want to do something. After all amorcito, you did set up all the lights and the tree, and you made me breakfast.” Jaime smiled warmly resisting the urge to bite his lip, despite Bart not being in a position to see it if he did. But ultimately, he knew that Bart would still know it was there somehow. 

 

“I’m sorry babe, but you are taking forever!” Bart whined as his hands retreated.

 

Before Jaime could respond, Bart took over the food preparation tasks Jaime had been formerly in charge of and completed them in the blink of an eye. Bart crashed back into Jaime’s lips before he had even had a chance to get mad about Bart having polished off everything else on his to do list.

 

Jaime hummed into the warm lips on his own.

 

“Hope you didn’t mind me taking over, but I had to free you up.” Bart leered with his lips hovering only a breath away from his husbands own.

 

“I don’t mind at all mi amor.” Jaime grinned back before Bart reconnected their lips again.

 

Jaime wasn’t expecting things to get so passionate so quickly. Bart had unbuttoned his shirt all the way down and was pressing soft, tender kisses into his chest. Jaime knew their families would be arriving any minute and that they’d get interrupted, “Bart… The guests…” Jaime moaned.

 

Jaime lost out to the desire in his body when Bart ripped his own t-shirt off and began kissing him again, pressing their warm chests together. Jamie flipped the pair and hoisted Bart on to the bench knocking over a packet of Smarties. Jaime’s eyebrows raised at the distant sound of hundreds of small fractured rainbows clink on the tiled floor; but his eyes broke open upon hearing the doorbell.

 

Jaime broke out of the passionate kiss, “Bart! They’re here!”

 

“They can wait!” Bart panted as he leaned in for another kiss.

 

“Amorcito please get the door!” Jaime looked away knowing he could only stay strong if he didn’t look into the lustful eyes of his husband. There was something about the simmering libido lingering in those lime eyes that he just could not resist.

 

“Fine.” Bart groaned, before zipping to the front door to answer it.

 

Jaime’s shirt was still hanging wide open and he had only just noticed hundreds of Smarties on the floor. Shoot! When did that happen?

 

Jaime panicked as he looked at the mess on the floor and then realized his shirt needed to be buttoned up because any second, one, if not both of their families, would be in the room.

 

Unfortunately for Jaime, but much to Bart’s amusement, Iris and Barry walked into the kitchen to see Jaime desperately trying to do his buttons up quickly. He was fumbling with the middle button halfway up his shirt. He flashed an apologetic and embarrassed grin at Barry and Iris who stood in the room having been able to piece it together.

 

“Oh. Hello Jaime!” Iris chuckled.

 

“Hola Iris! Barry!” Jaime greeted without eye contact, as he continued trying to do his shirt up before his own family arrived. It was already being embarrassed enough being caught in the act by Bart’s family, but his own! He would literally have died of embarrassment.

 

“Hey Jaime!” Barry greeted with an apologetic smile.

 

“I see you two have already started on the desserts.” Iris grinned, “Is there anything else I can help with in the kitchen?”

 

Jaime sighed and nodded thinking about how he was going to get even with Bart for this as he replied, “No. Thanks for offering though.”

 

Jaime finally looked up having gotten all his buttons done up, “Have you guys seen the living room, you should see Bart’s decorations!” Jaime welcomed the distraction.

 

A gasp escaped both of Bart’s grandparents when they saw Bart’s over demonstrative decorations. There were enough decorations to put a real elf factory at the North Pole to shame.

 

“Yes. Bart always did have a knack for light decoration.” Iris smirked as Bart shot her a spiteful look.

 

Barry brought a hand down on Jaime’s shoulder, “Yeh we may have forgotten to warn you Bart has a tendency to go overboard sometimes.” Barry chuckled.

 

Jaime turned to look at his husband and remarked facetiously, “Oh I’m well aware of Bart’s abilities to take things too far.”

 

Bart blew an apologetic kiss back from across the room. Jaime rolled his eyes. Before anybody else could break the silence, the doorbell rang and Jaime took off to let his family in.

 

“Bart that was a bit cheeky to let us catch Jaime like that.” Barry sterned feeling sorry for Jaime.

 

“I know. It’s just a little bit of innocent fun.” Bart grinned.

 

Iris shook her head, “Well, I for one think it’s only fair we level the playing field since Jaime is too nice to retaliate.”

 

“What does that mean?” Bart asked with concern.

 

“I don’t know… Maybe Barry and I have some embarrassing stories to share?”

 

Bart gasped, “You wouldn’t.”

 

“Oh wouldn’t we?” Iris edged.

 

Barry only chuckled as he watched the war wage on between his wife and his grandson.

 

“Come on you two. We need to go say hello to Jaime’s family.” Barry gently guided the two out of the room.

 

“Bianca!” Bart made the exclamation before running over and giving her a hug. Bart repeated the process with Alberto and Milagro. They were all well aware of the hugster’s procedure for greetings by now. The room echoed with pleasant greetings as both families got acquainted sharing a conglomerate of handshakes and hugs.

 

Bart zipped over to Jaime and hugged him, “I’m sorry about before.” 

 

Jaime grinned and looked down at his husband, “You’re lucky I love you.”

 

“I love you more.” Bart challenged edging his lips closer to Jaime’s.

 

“No. I love you more!” Jaime retorted back.

 

Using his super speed, Bart took it one step further before crashing his lips into Jaime before he could try to argue any further. 

 

“Ugh. You two get a room.” Milagro whined in a joking tone.

 

All the other adults in the room chuckled as they headed to the dining room table to take their seats.

 

“The food smells wonderful!” Bianca shared the compliment with both Bart and Jaime not knowing who to aim it at specifically.

 

“You can thank Bart for that! He did all the cooking. I was going to, but then…” Jaime swallowed and quickly rebounded, “I uhh... made a mess in the kitchen with the Smarties so Bart kicked me out.” A convincing laugh offset any suspicion amongst the Reyes clan and luckily none of them had noticed Bart and Iris glance knowing at one another.

 

Iris then turned her attention to Bart and then to the table, “Speaking of Bart cooking, did you know he took cooking classes when he was younger?”

 

“Yes! They all know! End of story! Jaime! Weren’t you going to tell your family about the new curtains we got in the lounge room?” Bart’s intentionally obvious attempt at a distraction peaked the intrigue of all at the table. Jaime especially.

 

“Si. I knew Bart took cooking classes. That was before we even started dating.” Jaime took a deep breath reminiscing on many old memories.

 

“Want to know why he took cooking classes?” Iris leered at many curious eyes.

 

“Ooh! Dish!” Milagro grinned.

 

“Because I wanted to learn how to cook!” Bart chuckled and waved dismissively as if Iris was insane and had no idea what she was talking about.

 

Bart tried to cover Iris’ mouth but Jaime gently pulled his hand away, “Amor, let Iris speak. I know I’d like to hear what she has to say.” Jaime’s eyebrows rested mischievously high with playful amusement.

 

“I told him the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach. So he thought he could win Jaime over by becoming a good cook!” Iris snapped her leg as she chuckled knowing she had succeeded in embarrassing Bart when a chorus of affectionate sounds paraded around Bart’s ears.

 

Jaime’s jaw fell open, and his irises jumped slowly over from Iris back to his husband whilst his head remained dead still in Iris’ direction, “Is that true?”

 

“I mean… There may be some truth behind it?” Bart grinned innocently. The slight blush in his cheeks was only highlighting his gorgeous smile.

 

“That’s so cute!” Milagro teased Bart by wagging a finger at him.

 

“Si. I’m inclined to agree. How come you never told me carino?” Jaime’s smile was a mixture of a residual smirk but an adoring grin.

 

“I don’t know. It’s embarrassing.” Bart chuckled hiding his face as subtly as he could, “But I guess it worked! So I’m not complaining.” Bart laughed it off.

 

“I mean you are an excellent cook mi amor, but your cooking isn’t what won me over-” Jaime was interrupted from the sweet speech he was about to launch into regarding the millions of things he loved about Bart.

 

“Oh por favor! Stop! We heard this all at the wedding! We get it! You two love each other! Blah, blah, blah.” Milagro waved her fork at the pair gracefully.

 

Bianca and Alberto chuckled, they admittedly found Mialgro’s low tolerance for Bart and Jaime’s lovey dovey displays entertaining.

 

“You’re just jealous because you haven’t got a husband.” Jaime teased.

 

“Believe me. Any man would be lucky to have this!” Milagro shaped out her voluptuous figure with her hands.

 

Jaime rolled his eyes and Bart chuckled in unison with everybody else.

 

“Where is he then?” Alberto cheekily remarked getting in on the action.

 

All the other men at the table let out burn sounds. Bianca and Iris stepped in to bat for Milagro and sing her praise. The conversation took off from there as the family weaved in and out of a myriad of topics. Milagro was the last person to finish eating and copied everybody else by signifying the completion of her plate’s contents by flopping back in the chair with a heavy sigh.

 

The conversation continued much slower now as everybody relaxed. The energy levels had died until Bart spoke up, “Time to open presents!”

 

Before the speedster knew it, everybody was buzzing with excitement as they all migrated to the couches in the living room to begin gift distribution. Both Bart and Jaime were keen to see what their families had gotten them and vice versa. Little did Bart and Jaime know that they were about to receive a very unexpected gift.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while - sorry it's probably lame writing lol - ngl struggling to write atm - motivation is dead...

Christmas cheer, chatter and laughter echoed around the living room as both families sat down to get comfortable on the leather couches, before dispersing presents to one another. Bart of course sat snug up against Jaime’s side, head leaning in the smooth crook between his husband’s shoulder and neck.

 

“Alright! Who’s going to open their presents first?” Barry beamed as he boomed his question out to everyone.

 

Iris snuggled up to her husband for a moment as she hummed, “Hmm… I think ladies should go first.”

 

Before Barry could respond, the reporter darted out of his embrace to snatch up a present and wink at the grinning speedster, who only folded his arms over the betrayal.

 

“Suit yourself. I am a gentleman after all!” Barry bowed comically, succeeding in getting the Reyes clan to chuckle.

 

Barry then used his super speed to courier the women’s presents to Milagro and Bianca respectively. The three women took in turns of opening all their presents. Iris began, and thanked everyone for her new notepad, journal, pens, cosmetic items and jewelry. Bianca followed the reporter, and was delighted with the cookbook, kitchen utensils, cosmetics, clothing and jewelry she had received. Last but not least was Milagro; who had received confectionery, an ornament or two, champagne, clothing and cosmetics.

 

“Bart and I got you the bottle of champagne. We know how you like to…  _ drink alone _ .” Jaime grinned as he rubbed in the fact Milagro was still single. She couldn’t take enough ribbing for that, from her entire family. Thankfully, she was the kind able to take a joke.

 

“Mark my words Jaime. By next Christmas… There’ll be a ring on this finger.” Milagro held out her bare hands and wiggled her fingers, before taking her hand back and flicking her hair sassily. She doubted a wedding ring would be on her finger by the deadline she had quoted, but as long as she was dating  _ somebody  _ that had given her any kind of ring, she would be satisfied.

 

“Better not be.” Alberto cut in strictly to show his disdain over his daughter showing any signs of irrational thinking. In fact, getting married that quickly would be impulsive. That was Bart’s thing.

 

Everybody laughed away the knowing glares being sent across the room between father and daughter. Milagro was tempted to cite Bart and Jaime as an example of a couple that had moved really fast in terms of marriage, but she knew it was a wasted cause. Her parents had always given Jaime (and his relationship with Bart) special treatment. She supposed he did after all deserve the slack, being a superhero and all.

 

“Now it’s time for the  _ men  _ to open their gifts!” Barry grinned at Iris as the men all cheered.

 

Barry zipped around in a blur playing the role of Father Christmas himself, as he proved reindeers were useless when there were speedsters who could get the job done exponentially faster. The blonde man stood in front of Bart and Jaime with his hands on his hips waiting the inevitable question with a grin. It took a few moments for Bart to notice that he and Jaime were a present short. 

 

Looking straight up at Barry just as quickly as you’d expect, Bart gasped, “Wait! We’re missing a present from you and Iris?”

 

“Maybe you were naughty this year.” Iris chimed in cheekily, raising her eyebrows higher than the corner of her smirk. Bart scrunched his face up at the woman before returning to look at Barry who he knew would provide an actual explanation.

 

“Actually… You’re not.” Barry chuckled mischievously after his cryptic response.

 

“We’re not?” Jaime watched as Bart squinted adorably in confusion.

 

“Nope!” Barry teetered on his feet happily, “Don’t worry. Iris and I got you both a present. But we will leave it to last.”

 

Bart looked over at Jaime with a level of excitement similar to his all-you-can-eat buffet beam. Jaime chuckled at scratched at his forehead, and that’s when he noticed the look Iris was giving him. She looked part amused and part concerned.

 

Jaime leaned aside a little to make eye contact with her, “Iris… Should I be worried?”

 

Iris grinned as all eyes turned to face her. Barry’s in particular were begging her to keep the secret. The reporter swallowed, “It’s fine… You’ve got nothing to worry about Jaime.”

 

Jaime stared at her for a few moments until the scarab spoke up,  _ “Jaime Reyes, you need not be concerned. The gift will not cause you any stress.” _

 

_ “Wait! You know what it is?” _ Jaime gawked in disbelief.

 

_ “Affirmative.” _

 

_ “Scarab, tell me!” _ Jaime shouted into the mysterious caverns of his mind link with the beetle.

 

Before the artificial intelligence could answer, Bart who had been watching the whole interaction, interrupted. The speedster knew his husband so well, that it was as clear as the face on Jaime’s new watch, when Jaime was talking to the scarab.

 

Bart waggled a finger from side to side whilst chiding, “Nuh-uh! Scarab, don’t you dare say a word!”

 

“But-” Jaime’s short-lived protest died as quickly as the Christmas spirit come Boxing Day.

 

_ “Sorry Jaime Reyes, I am doing as the husband instructed to keep him happy.” _ Khaji Da sounded almost amused as he made his betraying statement.

 

_ “I’m your host! You should be trying to keep me happy!” _ Jaime rolled his eyes but gave up trying to win the argument which he had already decided to forfeit.

 

“Come on babe! Open up your other presents in the meantime!” Bart helpfully provided Jaime with one of the small wrapped gifts with on the dangling tag. His distraction had to prove useful because he was afraid Jaime would try to be stubborn and get the all knowing beetle to reveal the secrets it knew. And it was totally unfair that Jaime found out before him!

 

“Okay.” Jaime sighed and began unwrapping the present from his sister.

 

Everyone watched on as the sounds of tearing paper filled the room. Jaime grinned as he looked up at his sister after a while of unwrapping the gift, “Wrap this well enough?”

 

“At least I  _ can  _ wrap.” Milagro sassed her brother before pointedly reminding everyone of the gift he had given her which looked like it had been wrapped by a newborn baby.

 

Jaime chuckled defeatedly as everybody snickered at him, “Point taken.”

 

Once Jaime had finally gotten the gift free from it’s mistletoe wallpaper, he nodded. “Ah! It’s a bunch of chocolates.” Jaime knew that his husband would likely eat them before he got the chance. He suspected Milagro knew that, and that this was just part of their friendly sibling rivalry.

 

Bart gasped. “Ooh! Let me see!” The speedster suddenly leaned over his husband’s lap to scan the packages to see just how much chocolate there was and what quality it was (which you could tell by the brands).

 

Jaime looked over at his sister who was grinning, “How  _ thoughtful  _ of you.”

 

Milagro flicked her hair like an actress from Mean Girls, “You’re welcome.”

 

“This is the good stuff too babe!” Bart looked up from the packages containing many heavenly, mind blowing bites of sweetness, to his husband who owned them. After dilating his pupils on command for the cute factor, Bart pouted.

 

“Don’t worry mi amor, I’ll share them with you.” Jaime chuckled whilst shaking his head. He knew that Bart would likely eat the majority of them, if not all of them.

 

Bart had to close his eyes as the smile took over his face, “Thanks babe! You’re the best!” He rushed forward to hug his husband warmly, earning affectionate noises from their audience.

 

Jaime continued to open his presents, followed by Bart himself, who provided the most entertaining reactions to opening his gifts. Jaime loved him so much. Eventually, Barry got to open all his presents before Alberto got to cap them all off, leaving only one present to circle back to.

 

Barry stood up suddenly, capturing everyone’s attention. Like the showman he was, he instantly launched into a dramatic speech. He built up Bart’s excitement as he cryptically dropped hints about the joint gift Barry and Iris had gotten him and his husband.

 

“What are you? The Riddler?” Iris undermined her husband’s reputation much to the amusement of everybody else in the room.

 

Barry shot his wife a glare before opening his mouth to speak again.

 

“Just tell us!” Bart begged with absolutely no self-respect once he had reached the point of almost exploding with anticipation. He could no longer be left hanging like a Christmas bauble.

 

Barry grinned as he walked calmly over to the glass doors to the decking, which were currently hidden behind the closed. cream-colored curtains. The speedster suddenly yanked on the drawcord, sending the blinds sprinting to the sides.

 

Bart gasped and stood up beaming, whilst Jaime’s jaw dropped.

 

In a manner putting the narrators at wrestling matches to shame, Barry boomed, “It’s a hot tub!”

 

“That’s so crash!” Bart cheered.

 

Jaime watched as Bart sped at the window before phasing through it, ending up beside the new addition to their backyard. Jaime could hear his impressed laughter from the living room. Barry ran outside to join Bart, prompting the non-speedsters to follow after the pair in a sense of conformity. Only two people remained inside, Jaime and Iris.

 

Iris walked over to the still shocked Jaime and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I hope this is okay Jaime?”

 

Jaime slowly shifted his eyes up to Iris, still wearing his emotionless expression, keeping her in suspense. Suddenly, a smile broke out across Jaime’s face. “Si,” he chuckled for a moment, “it’s not what I was expecting that’s for sure.”

 

“I know. It certainly wasn’t my idea. Let me tell you.” Iris rolled her eyes and chuckled simultaneously.

 

Jaime sighed, “I’m probably going to have to clean the damn thing. Dios. I hope Bart helps out.”

 

Iris looked at Jaime knowingly and the pair shared a laugh. Jaime knew that despite what Iris thought, Bart would help him out if he made a point of sharing the responsibilities.

 

Suddenly, Bart was back by Jaime’s side pulling on his arm, “Come on Jaime! You’ve got to come and look at it! It’s so crash!”

 

Jaime smiled at Bart’s gorgeous beam. He couldn’t help but smile seeing his husband so happy.

 

“Alright.” Jaime chuckled, “I’m coming amorcito.”

 

Once everybody was standing around the hot tub, Barry turned it on. Everybody “oohed” and “ahhed” over the large appliance as bubbles began fizzling up from the water jets. He then launched into a long lecture about how to use the device.

 

“So… Jaime… When are we going to get an invite over to enjoy the hot tub. It is after all, for eight people…” Milagro grinned as she gently drummed her fingertips against the side of her chin.

 

“How about when you stop giving me chocolates for Christmas…” Jaime smirked at her.

 

Milagro nodded with a grin, “Alright. Deal.”

 

Moments later Bart was hugging Jaime’s side and was thinking about the romantic evenings the pair could spend in the hot tub, sipping alcohol and feeding one another chocolate covered sweets. Jaime was of the same mind, and leaned down to kiss Bart’s windswept hair.

 

Craning his neck to whisper over to his sister, Jaime said, “About those chocolates…” Jaime took a second to look down at Bart adoringly before back up at his sister. “You can keep em’ coming.”

 

Milagro’s expression softened as she had realized the motivation behind Jaime’s change of heart, “You’re a good husband Jaime.”

 

Bart, who had overheard the hushed conversation from the beginning, suddenly shifted his head up to face Jaime’s before whispering, “I think so too.”

 

Jaime smiled down at his husband and quickly darted his eyes at Milagro warning her to look away, and she did. Jaime leaned down and placed an affectionate kiss on his husband's lips.

 

“Te amo Bart.” Jaime was still whispering and Bart kept it going.

 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully it wasn't awful?


End file.
